As many people recognize the importance of health, various types of health equipments have been developed for the purpose of promoting health, managing obesity, and maintaining a body shape. Especially, a variety of indoor sports equipments have been recently put into use such that people can exercise in a relatively small space such as a room.
The indoor exercise equipments includes, for example, a treadmill, a health bike, a cyclone, a step machine, a bench press, and a carp's motion machine. These exercise equipments make it possible for the users to do an aerobic exercise, a waist exercise, an arm exercise, a leg exercise, a breast exercise, etc. even in a small compartment, thereby assuring that the moderns who suffer from an absolute lack of exercise can enjoy exercise regardless of time and place.
Although the known exercise equipments can be advantageously used without regard to time and place, they has a disadvantage of reduced exercise effect because a specific part of a human body is intensively exercised, and not the whole body. Such intensive exercise may lead to over-exercise with attendant unfavorable side effects.
Specifically, the treadmill, which is known to have an advantage of strengthening the cardiac and pulmonary function of a user, may cause damage of knee or ankle joint, especially when old people or over-weighted persons continue to use the treadmill for a prolonged period of time.
In addition, the exercise equipments such as the health bike, the cyclone, the step machine and the bench press are dedicated to concentrated exercise of local bodily parts such as legs, arms, and a breast of the users, meaning that this kind of exercise equipments can hardly be used for the whole body exercise. Especially, the exercise equipments such as the health bike and the bench press are adapted to strengthen the muscular power of a human body through a so-called non-aerobic exercise. For that reason, this type of exercise equipments cannot be a help to the over-weighted people who have to do an aerobic exercise for reduction of bodily fat.